


Tame Me If You Can

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：及川彻x日向翔阳*Note：废土/兽人AU|是OOC的，我瞎写，但爽（别打了别打了，头没了|谢谢噗劳斯，有嗑到，神仙下凡辛苦了5555555
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Tame Me If You Can

遇见及川时，他正跟一群豺种聚在某个废弃的加油站外抽烟，身材高挑，轮廓锋利，却有种不可思议的柔软感，或许是因为卷翘的棕栗色头发，又或许是因为支棱在头上的那对尖尖的耳朵，会因为听到声音而微微动起来。他们聊天的声音顺着深冬的冷风断断续续地传过来，豺种的嗓子大多低哑，折断枯枝踩碎败叶般粗糙，他说起话来却明亮轻快，夹杂着细碎的笑和舒畅的呼吸，好像没什么能让他低沉颓丧，哪怕是这走向末路的世界。  
日向毫不犹豫地走上前，对着这群比自己身型大一圈且面目不善的家伙抬了抬下巴，“你们是一起的？”  
离他最近的那只豺种低头瞥了他一眼，没把他这样的“小东西”放在眼里，用夹着半截香烟的左手画了个弧线，只将明明处在中间最引人瞩目的及川画在外面，说：“我们。”然后伸出拇指指向及川，“这家伙被人抛弃了，是条流浪狗。”  
被这样说的时候，及川也没有自卑得掩盖，仍敞着外套的毛绒领子，坦荡荡地露着修长脖颈上那只破旧的黑色皮革项圈。  
日向的目光牢牢锁在及川身上，开口却是反驳刚刚那个豺种：“不许叫自由的狗勾流浪狗。”  
听他语气不逊，豺种上前一步要动手，“嚯，你对我们有什么意见么？吃了、”话没说完却被同伴制止。  
日向没在意，朝及川伸出手，“你跟我走么？”  
他不可能拒绝，没有犬种会拒绝伸向他的手。  
果然，及川歪歪头，耳尖儿像被风吹到似的一抖，垂手将几乎燃尽的香烟按熄在他坐着的铁皮桶上，接着一挺腰跳下来稳稳站在日向面前，鞋底和沙石地面摩擦，发出“呲啦”一声。他将自己的手放进日向摊开的手掌心，事实上，更像他整个罩住了日向看起来小而且脆弱的手。  
“好啊。”他这样应着，咧开嘴笑起来，眼底划过光，眼角却始终放松地半阖着，没有激动，也看不出其它什么情绪。  
他们并行走远，上了一辆灰扑扑的越野车，刚被拦住豺种扭过头朝同伴龇牙，“喂，你干嘛拦我。”  
同伴慎重地摇摇头，“那崽子不好惹。”  
“呿，那么小一只，都不够我塞牙缝，有什么好怕的。”  
“他没有兽耳，也没有尾巴。”  
“那怎么了？”  
“……看不出种族的，往往更加危险。”  
“……”  
“而且……那家伙其实不是犬种吧。”同伴这样说着，又忧心忡忡地朝他们离开的方向望了一眼。  
的确，他们与及川也不过巧合相遇  
于此，他独自一人路过，突发奇想似的用两卷纱布换了一支烟，肆无忌惮地在豺种的群居地停留。  
他们不怀好意地嘲讽他脖子上那玩意，“嘿，只有被人类饲养的犬种才戴项圈，不过这世道人类差不多早死绝了，你是想当‘丧家犬’么？”在说到“丧家犬”这个有点生疏的词汇时，他们又齐齐戏谑地笑起来。  
“这个啊。”及川呼出一团价格低廉、口感劣质的烟气，抬手摸摸项圈被磨得斑驳的边缘，“我捡的，嘻嘻。”  
豺种们纷纷被他轻浮的态度勾起了兴趣，好在他也没吝于解释，手一撑坐上中间那只铁皮桶，晃了晃悬空的腿，嬉皮笑脸地说：“一开始只是觉得新鲜当个装饰，不过我很快发现，猎物会被这个项圈吸引来。”  
“猎物？”  
“是啊，相当稀有的猎物。”说着他眯起眼，注意到二十米外停下的那辆越野车。  
眼下，及川与日向坐在这辆越野车的后排，日向朝驾驶座上身材高大的豹种点了点头，“抱歉，明暗队长，稍微耽误了一会儿，出发吧。”  
没想到这个小家伙竟然与猛兽类同行，及川不禁感叹事态与预估有所偏差，但还不至于自乱阵脚。那个叫“明暗”的豹种一边踩下油门发动车子，一边从后视镜里警惕地打量着他，猫科的瞳孔勒紧成一道极具压迫性的细线，及川也没刻意回避，反而露出一个友善的笑容。  
明暗收回视线，专注于前方的路况，嘴上却仍不放心地询问：“翔阳，你确定么？他看起来跟犬鸣、托马斯都不太像啊。”  
日向没正面回答这个问题，转头与及川搭话：“这位是MSBY的队长，明暗修吾，我是日向翔阳。你呢？你叫什么名字？”  
及川低头对上那双暖褐色的眼睛，露出一个假装乖顺的表情，“及川彻。”  
“彻啊。”日向习惯地抬手揉了揉他的耳朵和头发，意外地是只相当干净的大型犬科，既没有在野外滚得满身灰，也没挂上什么草籽树叶，“你饿么？”  
及川捉过那双在自己头上作乱的手，凑到脸边蹭了蹭，鼻尖挂上一丝甜软的奶香，忍不住露出犬齿嗑在他拇指下那块柔软的鱼际肌上，齿尖轻磨，在刺穿那层薄弱的皮肤的边缘徘徊。  
日向只觉自己掌心痒痒的，忍不住笑起来，“好了，别闹，我看你是不饿。”话音刚落便夺回主动权，用手指撑开及川的口腔，左右转动着头部进行检查，“牙齿看起来没什么问题，嘴巴也不臭，嗯，是只健康的狗勾。”  
还真是嚣张啊……及川眼看着日向收回手擦干净，忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇被他摸过的地方，仿佛能尝到他身上那股甜味，比他曾经捕捉过的任何一只猎物都更甜，“你是想收养我么？小翔阳。”  
“你吃得多么？”  
“不多，但……”及川有意靠近他，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“我不是犬种，我也没被抛弃，上一个想要收养我的人，被我吃掉了~❤”

《Tame Me If You Can》全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 一点脑跑的设定->“看不出种族的，往往更加危险”大概指阳阳宝贝是人类吧


End file.
